May the spirits guide us
by Alias-Hawk
Summary: It’s mostly about one really uncommon day of Lilia’s life, where, everything and everyone goes nuts. She’s really gonna need the protection of the spirits. Oh, boy! [before anything, read warnings inside][AntiLilia]Finally In less than 5 Days, ch 7 is up!
1. Starting the journey

**May the spirits guide us.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, except the idea and that little origami-like Duck I made myself. HELL YEAH! XD

**Summary: **It's mostly about one not-so-common- day of Lilia's life, where, everything and everyone goes nutz. She's really gonna need the protection of the spirits. Oh, boy!

**Rating: **T for mild violence and slight swearing.

**Genre: **Humor/Horror (weird combination, huh?)

**Main Characters: **Lilia (by now)

**Location: **the weird town Lilia is at the beginning of the game, Karana desert and Dilzweld. (only on this chapter)

**WARNINGS!**

**Anti-Lilia. **I hate her, so I'll make her suffer. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XDDDD

ANY Lilia sympathizers...run, run away now.

**TOTAL RANDOMNESS**. Yeah, anything, ANYTHING will happen. ANYTHING!

**Knowledge needed.** You may get a little confused if you haven't arrived to Maluise Tower (with Kharg) yet. This is because I use most of the places found up to this point.

**Don't tell me I didn't warn you. **

**As I did, don't come up saying you hate me because Lilia is the best, I did something bad to her, blah, blah, blah. Any unconstructive flames will only keep me warm in winter and be ignored as well.**

Is anybody left? Fine! Let's start:)

XoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxX

The birds are chirping, like always, on the tree near this fountain. Every day is special on this town bathed by the sunrays. But, for a certain reason, I have the certain feeling that tomorrow will be the most special day----

-"hey, hey!"- A voice interrupted Lilia.

She got out of her thoughts with that deep voice.

-"oh! Yes sir?"-she replied.

-"move your ass from here, can't you see we're building!"- said the builder, which was incredibly fat (Fatter than Ganz, OMG.).

-"Building! Building what?"- she replied.

-"a new flea coliseum, What else!".

-"fighting is senseless. And also, this is just a little fountain, and there is a lot of space---"

Lilia got interrupted by the fat builder.

-"Shut up and move we don't care about your ideas".

The builder took Lilia by her arm and threw her away so far that she, "accidentally" (or better be by MY authoress powers :3) Landed on Karana Desert.

When she landed, she lost consciousness for around a minute or two. By the time she got up, she poofed her hair and, by the time she got it fixed, she decided to explore the surroundings. (-.-U)

-"Where am I"- she told to herself.

A lot of exploring was done (5 meters…a lot. -.-U) before she got tired and decided to rest on a sand dune.

-"hmmm… this is tiring…and I need some water."

But she didn't realize that that "dune" she was sitting on, was not exactly a dune. Actually, it was a scorpion's spa, where angry, violent scorpions took a little rest, so they wouldn't be so violent.

As the scorpions witnessed the falling ceiling of their spa, the got really, REALLY angry.

-"oh… relieving"-Lilia thought, by the time the scorpions were preparing their troops, ready to charge up to the big-ass monster.

-" we cannot allow this!"- said the scorpion's leader-" prepare to destroy!"

Lilia started to feel sleepy. She closed her eyes for around a minute. Then, she felt a little tickling on her toe fingers. The tickling became pain.

She jumped and cried out. She looked on her feet, just to find a bundle of mad scorpions stinging her to death. She got terrorized and started to run in random directions.

-"and never, ever come back, you hear me!"- shouted the scorpion leader. The scorpions had a party after that.

Meanwhile, with our main character…..

Lilia ran as fast as she could, she crossed the Karana desert, Maluise tower and many more places, until she arrived to Dilzweld. Once in Dilzweld, she continued running, up to the point that she "accidentally" (again! w) blasted herself against Darkham's statue. With that hit, she knocked down the statue and… broke her nose.

The people got amazed. (they were like: o.0) there was a complete silence.

-"overthrow the empire!"- a random person said.

The people got exited by that idea and started to destroy the city.

They were so exited that they stole the megist's letfovers and turned them into a Pub. Once they had finished their job, they all got drunk.

Some time later Lilia got up with a broken nose and….poofed her hair. She proceeded through the door… where a thousand dangers awaited her; among them, an authoress that ate too much sugar, a blood-thirty deimos with a feeling of hatred towards her, Random mutilated bodies that linger around the forests and….freeze on the hair!

Will she survive to these challenges! Don't count with that! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

XoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxX

**Authoress's words:** Kinda short, I know, but don't worry! I'll update as soon as I can! X3

Please review! And, if you have any ideas, allow me to hear them, you could find your good idea applied to my story. :3

Origami Duck: …….

Me: -pokes origami duck-

Origami Duck: ……….

Me: T-T


	2. No more poofing

**May the spirits guide us.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, except the idea and that little origami-like Duck I made myself. HELL YEAH! XD

**A/N:** Well, welcome to the second Chapter! Expected by…just one person. People MUST think that that's depressive... but NO! I'm very glad that at least someone out there is expecting this and MORE chapters :3

Oh well, I won't let you down people!... And this keeps the same rules as the chapter before. ENJOY! X3

XoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxX

She was finally outside that crazy, drunken town; so, she felt relieved. A warm breeze passed trough her hair. She felt free for that instant, like, if she wasn't the Authoress's most detested character in the entire Arc the Lad series.

Once that feeling was gone, she decided to re-arrange her hair; yet something different happened to her this time. She was about to poof her hair like always, but, she stopped. This time, she wanted to do something different, so, instead of poofing it, she passed her fingers all over it.

-"It feels good"- she thought.

But, by the time she ended, she felt something on her hands. Intrigued, she raised them at her face level, just to discover the worst thing that could have happened to this stereotypical prep. Her eyes widened and a scream came out of her mouth.

-" This.. this isn't happening!"- She thought by the time she was falling on her knees.

She tried to convince herself that it was only a dream, an illusion. But no, it was no dream.

Lilia desesperatedly passed her hands over her hair again and again, just to get the same result. She couldn't believe it! Her hair was falling from her head!

-" I….I need help! INMEDIATELY!.

She tried to think on someone that could actually help her. Yet, as much as she forced her brain (, as unbelievable as it may sound, she has one, a peanut-size one XDDD), no solution could be found. Everyone that could actually help her hated her.

-"I can't believe it! My BEAUTIFUL hair is falling! What can I do!".

She questioned herself several times until she remembered something her mother told her, while she was still alive.

**-Flashback begins-**

Lilia's mother was on her dead bed. She knew she was about to die.

-"Lila…cough,cough there…is something you must know…."- Said Lila's mother.

-"yes mother?"- Said Lilia while poofing her hair.

-"you were an unwanted child. I didn't throw you into the trash because my cat had died,

and I needed someone to feed and pet."

-"what!"

Lilia's eye's opened wide. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

-"now I regret the fact that I adopted you. You're just a stereotypical prep."

-" But, mother!" – Lilia poofed her hair- "You cannot hate me!"

-" I hate you and your habit of poofing your hair; for that I curse you, and, if you poof your hair for 15400000000000th times, starting to count by this moment, by the 15400000000001st time, it will fall and never grow up again.

And, with these "warm" words, Lilia's mother died.

**-Flashback ends-**

-"I cannot believe I poofed my hair that much…"- She thought to herself.

But the damage was done, her hair had already fallen down and she was now bald; as bald as a nacho.

Lilia realized that she was bald now. She shouted and cried as loud as she could. Yet no one heard her. She was totally wrapped-up in a halo of despair. But suddenly, a ray of light stroke her peanut-size brain.

-" Maybe, if I pray to the spirits, they will make my hair grow again!"

So, she started praying with all her heart.

**-Meanwhile, in the Spirit's pledge's office-**

-"Hey! Light!"- called the Fire spirit.

-"what is it?"

-"we received a pledge from Lilia"

-"The one who claims to be our friend?"

- "the same".

-"what does she want now! Can't she see we're busy!"

-"she wants her hair to be back at her head".

-" S"$#$T! We have no time for those things!"

-" you have to do something."

-"Fine, fine, I will."

**-back at the outskirts of Dilzweld, where Lilia is Praying-**

Lilia kept praying. Then, when her praying was over; the Sky darkened and a ray of light appeared in front of her. Some sort of celestial music started to play. The spirits had heard her pledge!

Lilia couldn't believe it; yet, she couldn't see what was enveloped in that ray of light sent by the heavens.

As soon as the light started to disappear, something could be appreciated.

What is awaiting Lilia behind this Light curtain? Will that something help her with her course? Is anyone actually reading this! Well, you'll know some answers on the next episode. Stay tuned!

XoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxX

**A/N: **

Me: YAY! Chapter two is done!

Origami duck: …..

Me: -pokes origami duck-

Origami duck: ok, if you people wants us to continue this fic, we need at least one review. Alias-Hawk will write no more until the request is fulfilled.

Me: o.0 Omg… my origami duck is smart! X3

Origami duck: -rolls eyes- Please review, if not this Sugar-high authoress will not stop poking me!

Me: -pokes origami duck-… :3…-pokes him again- aikurushii! X3

Origami duck: where are the reviewers when you actually need them!


	3. The magical solution

**May the spirits guide us.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, except the idea and that little origami duck I made myself; and turned out to be totally smart! X3

**A/N: **Welcome to the third chapter!...is anyone actually reading this!

Origami Duck: I suppose…as the requirement has been met, you can continue.

Me: Cool! I've got 2 readers to please:3

Origami Duck: How… stimulating.

Me: whatever. I'm continuing it. I'm bored and I got someone who loves this fic.

XoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxX

On the last chapter of Maria Conchita la del Barrio… Maria Conchita, the Taxi driver, met the rich Antonio Luis Pablo Lozano in the local Table dance….uh… wait a minute! Wrong story! o.0

Ahem! On the last Chapter … Lilia got as bald as a Nacho; she prayed to the spirits and they sent her something enveloped on a light curtain. What will happen next?

The light started to dissipate and something could be appreciated… something…flat and rectangle-shaped?

The light was off, so Lilia approached to observe what had the spirits sent her. She kneeled down to grab it from the floor. Once the precious item was in her hands; she realized it was…( insert dramatic music here)…a peace of paper. (-.-U)

-" a peace of paper?"- She thought -" I just wonder…how can I use it?"

So, she did what was more reasonable to her and her peanut-size brain.

She held the paper with both of her hands, right in front of her and…she rubbed it all around her bald head.

Once she was done, she waited for a result. Nothing happened.

-"maybe it was the other side"- she thought hopefully.

She rubbed it again. She waited again, yet, the same result.

-" maybe…if I wait a little longer?"

So, she decided to wait. She sat on the sand-filled floor for around…1 day…3days…5 days…1 week, you name it.

She felt angry for a moment. She frowned and gave a deep breath; then she shouted.

-"what kind of magical, automatic hair-recover peace of paper is this!"

So, she curled it up and threw it away as far as she could.

-"dumb paper!"- she mumbled, as she faced the opposite direction and crossed her arms.

3 minutes passed, and she realized that, the paper that the spirits sent her had something written on it. In that moment; she felt like the most stupid character ever (like if she wasn't! XD) and ran off, towards the direction she threw it.

After a few hours of constant running; she found it; stuck on a tree. A very, very high tree; and the paper was at the top.

She fell on her knees and started to cry.

-"I can't believe my luck! ...It's like… a fic made by someone who hates me!"

Ok, as she is about to discover my plan (how come she did!) I'll have to do something good for her. So, ahem!

For a strange, unknown reason, Darc was strolling around, carrying a baby firble.

-"I can't believe my pyron was a she... and was pregnant! What am I gonna do with the newborn firbles? ...I don't want the orcons to eat the poor things anyway…"- Darc was thinking out loud.

By the time Lilia saw him, she felt like if the heavens were helping her. So she stood up and…poofed her hair…hey, wait a minute! She's bald now, so she can't poof her hair! XDDD

Okay, so she TRIED to poof her hair... or at least did the same movement… and proceeded to salute Darc in the most cheerful way she could.

-"Darc! HELLO!"-Lilia said.

-" uh! Get out of my sight, you bald Human!"- Said Darc with a hint of disgust.

-" It's me, Lilia!"

-" You cannot be Lilia; she had a funny haircut, but you are as bald as a nacho"-" no really, it´s m----"

Yet, the deimos interrupted her with an abrupt voice rising and an evil vampire chuckle.

-" GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU DISGUISTING NACHO-WANNABE!"

Lilia ran away in fear. She ran atop a random direction; an ended on the pyron's place.

She decided to relax a little; so she hid among some water plants and took a nap; not noticing of the flying fire monster.

The pyron was hungry; and it ran out of food.

-" Darc forgot to feed me!"- The pyron thought.

-" And I've got no idea why he took off my sons. Oh, well, I trust him; after all, He's my master and protected me from those fat, evil-looking deimos."

Even though the pyron seemed in good mood, she was starving. But lady luck was on her side. On one of her turns, she discovered the only thing that could calm her appetite.

-"water plants!"- the pyron exclaimed (on her incomprehensible language)

And, before you could say "Drakyr", the pyron had eaten the water plants in just one bit. But what few people knew is that pyrons don't see colors the way we do. So, She never noticed that she ate Lilia alongside all the water plants.

-"Those water plants tasted funny"- mumbled the pyron.

Will Lilia survive the insides of the pyron? She will, for sure. It would be too easy for her to die dissolved on the gastric juices of the pyron. She needs to suffer more! MWAHAHAHA! …. Stay tuned up to the next chapter: "Inside the Pyron's Belly!"

XoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxX

**A/N:**

Origami Duck: Remember the pyron was a She, ok?

Me: and Review! I'll give you all some bountiful fruits if you do! And, of course, a surprise at the ending!

Origami Duck: and due to the Authoress, we'll just have a 1 review request to proceed up to the next chapter.

Me: yeah, whatever that meant. REVIEW! X3


	4. A trip to wonderland

**May the spirits guide us.**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this game, Lilia would have suffered a lot in the throughout of the game; and died in the must painful, horrible and miserable way possible at the end of the game…Unluckily…..

**A/N: **Welcome to the fourth chapter :3

Origami Duck: You seem happy…

Me: I've got two reviews this time! X3

Origami Duck: …you're hopeless…

Me: And Sugar high! XD

Origami Duck: not again...

XoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxX

She fell like she was in a weird, different place; not where she'd taken her nap. This place was rather…warm and small.

-"It's not that bad"- she thought, half awaken.

She was about to get asleep again; when she suddenly remembered that she suffered from claustrophobia since she fell on a well when she was little. (XD I love to be the authoress!)

The air started to finish. She was choking. By this time, she was fully awakened. Her eyes opened widely, but she couldn't move. It started to feel hotter inside there. So hot, she thought she was being devoured by the flames of hell. She tried to breathe; but it was like if something held her lungs and squeezed them. She couldn't breathe anymore. She thought that was her end. After that; she faded.

By the time she woke up; she discovered that, by some strange, unnatural force (or better be ME) she was alive; but bald and covered in come sort of sticky, yellow-ish fluid. She made it into the stomach.

She looked around in total disgust.

-" welcome honey! Tell me…what kind of water plant are you?"- a little voice interrupted her .

-"what is this place?"- She said with a puzzled tone.

-" This, my dear, Is the water plant's heaven. And, by the looks of you, you really had a bad life. Poor of you… so ugly…"- Said the grassy-like creature that interrupted her before.

-" wait a minute! I'm no water plant! I'm a human!"- Lilia replied.

-" My, a human?...well, then you must be searching for the magical cure for hair loss."

-" Magical cure for the hair loss?"- Lilia said by the time her eyes widened with hope.

-" yes, The spirits must have told you… only us, and the spirits know this… please proceed through that tunnel. Thou I warn you, the path is treacherous and scary, are you sure you can face it?

-" YES! Anything to recover my beautiful hair!"- She replied.

The grassy-like creature gave her all the instructions of what she needed. Then, she departed.

-" may the spirits be with thou!"- said the grassy creature.

Lilia was about to respond, but, when she turned around, she heard the poor creature shouting in pain, as it was being dissolved in the gastric juices.

Cowardly, Lilia ran through the path the creature told her.

Once in there…some sort of pink, round and lovely creatures approached her. Lilia cooed.

-"welcome!"- they said in unison with their annoying voices.

-" hello there little creatures!"-She responded-"would you rather help me? I'm searching for the magical cure for hair loss."

The creatures smiled warmly. Then Lilia Smiled back.

-" of course not, our job is to stop people from achieving the cure."

And; by the time they said that, their skin started to rip off, and get deformed. Some rather scary moans came out of them. Their teeth became sharper and they started to look red. Lilia looked in awe.

The transformation ended, and the creatures were now fierce looking monsters.

-" please?"- Lilia asked; while she was sucked up by a feeling of terror.

A slash was their answer. This slash landed on Lilia's face, leaving her an awful looking mark on her left cheek. She was about to scream; but the sound stopped in the middle of her through. Her ayes were wide opened. She was shaking like a jelly.

The creatures looked pleased. Her terror was pure pleasure for them. The creatures smirked.

One of them took Lilia by the back of her skirt and threw her far away. So she landed on the second chamber, where the next challenge was about to start.

Still scared, she got up.

Her surroundings were stretch, like a pipe. So she hauled around this place. Nothing was trying to hurt her; so she gave a sigh of relief.

-" this journey is starting to be easier"- she said,with a smile,to herself.

Not even a single minute had passed, when she felt that the ceiling and the floor started to move and compress anything that was within them; anything…including Lilia.

-"oh, no! Whomever who controls my destiny… why do you hate me so much!"- She shouted.

And, by her total surprise, a female voice replied.

-" Because you deserve it; b#ch."

So Lilia got perplexed about those mysterious words. Yet, her thoughts dissipated as soon as she realized that she was being digested.

**Meanwhile; outside…**

The pyron was looking for a place where she could do…her things.

Lady Luck was still no her side; as, on one of her turns, she gazed a hollow tree a few miles away.

-"Hooray!"-She cheered.

So, she went to do…her stuff. After she was done; she returned to the lakeside.

Lilia opened one eye; just to discover the disgusting situation she was stuck into. She was about to rant on some random swears; when, a light curtain appeared in front of her eyes.

-"Light spirit!"- She exclaimed with happiness.

-"Lilia..."

-"Yes!" – she said while grinning.

-" The pyrons no longer have the cure for your…current state… but…have this anyway." –Said the Light spirit; as he handed something furry to her. Then it disappeared.

Lilia looked with hope upon what the spirit gave her. But, It was not what she hoped... It was more like a joke…a cruel joke.

-"a WIG!" -she exclaimed.

Then she shook it a bit; just to discover that it was no ordinary wig… in fact, it was a dead squirrel. (XD)

XoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxX

**A/N:**

Me: sorry I took so long… I had Haidong Gumdo practice and I still feel the overdose of exercise. nnU

Origami Duck: I never thought that you practiced a Korean martial art.

Me: well, I'm a box of surprises:3

Origami Duck: nevermind that…

Me: and; by the way… Help me decide a name for my Origami duck!

Origami Duck: I think that my current name is appropriated for me; as, I am a folded peace of paper resembling a Duck.

Me: -smirks- agree, or I'll start calling you Taco.

Origami Duck: TACO!

Me: if not, let our kind reviewers to decide your name. :3

Origami Duck: Fine, hmp.

Me: meow:3 REVIEW! X3


	5. Cookie! CRASH! omg

**May the spirits guide us.**

**Disclaimer: **I have nothing! Get away from me LAWYERS!

**A/N: **HOORAY :3 The fifth chapter is up! XD

Origami Duck: sugar-high again?

Me: -shakes head like retarded-

Origami Duck: …whatever…

Me: I'm still deciding a name for you. What about Bob?

Origami Duck: You hate me; don't you?

Me: by the way, there will be a part where **"…"** Is for Ganz,_ "…"_ for Paulette and "…" for Maru.

XoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxX

She was in the middle of the pyron's "mess"; totally dirty and holding a dead squirrel.

-"Is this supposed to be funny?"- she thought.-"well, I don't find this funny!"

But what she didn't know is that someone was laughing out loud at her. The sound came from a tree.

-"Who's there?"- She said.

The laughter stopped; but nothing else happened.

-"who's there?"- she repeated.

There was silence. And; after that, the laughter could be heard again.

-"here"- said a voice, trying to hold back the laughter. It was Paulette.

-"Paulette!"- Said Lilia, as she was getting up from the "mess".

-"come on, I'll take you to Yewbell, so you can have a bath and change yourself. "

-"thanks, you're very kind"- Lilia responded.

Lilia felt like getting up from a terrible nightmare. Her life was starting to be the way it used to be. She gave a relieved sigh.

But, what she didn't know was that she was leaving a nightmare, just to enter another one. Or something worse than a nightmare.

-"Hey, Lilia!"

-"Yes?"

-"who come you're as bald as a balloon?"

Lilia decided not to answer. The story was really shameful for her.

Both walked in silence towards Big Owl.

Once inside Big owl, Ganz greeted them.

-"and the others?"- Lilia asked.

-"well, they're at Yewbell, waiting for us to return."- Ganz replied.

The machinery started to run, with Ganz as the pilot.

-" how come Ganz is the pilot?"- Lilia asked.

-" The auto-pilot enginery exploded because Maru stored some of his bananas in there"- Paulette replied.

-"well, tell me of a better place to hide them!"- Said the prince.

-" But don't worry!"- Ganz said with a tone of confidence on his voice -"I am the best pilot in all Ragnoth".

But Lilia didn't know that there were no Pilots in all Ragnoth; not even an airplane.

The trip was long, and quite annoying for Lilia; because she got airsick, the foul smell on her clothes and person, the rotting squirrel and the fact that her other two companions kept bombarding her with pointless commentaries and having a rather stupid conversation.

-" I want a cookie!" 

_-" how come you're bald?"_

-" I want a cookie! I want a banana cookie!"

_-"why were you swimming on an over-sized crap?"_

-"Is anyone listening to me!"

**-" SOMEONE SHUT UP MARU! I'M GONNA CRASH!"**

_-"Do you like Darc?"_

-" I want a cookie! If not…"

_-" Do you like Kharg?"_

-"I'll start poking Ganz with my nose, I swear!"

_-"you DON'T like Kharg, right?"_

**-" Paullete! Give Maru a tissue!"**

-"cookie! COOKIE!"

_-"Oh my god, Maru! Stop biting me! I'm not a cookie!"_

-"COOKIE!"

**-" ARGH! Stop biting everything Maru! I'm gonna crash!"**

And… they kept talking nonsense.

Lilia puked. The trip was hell. Yet, there was more hell to come for her.

**CRASH!**

The ship crashed in the coast near Yewbell.

-"We're lucky"- Paulette said –"we'll jut have to walk a few miles up to Yewbell".

-"Walk?"- Said Lilia, in a rather disturbed tone.

-" COOKIE!"- Said the Prince, totally out of topic.

-"This is gonna be a long way…."- Lilia murmured to herself.

XoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxX

**A/N: **

Me: Sorry to keep you waiting! nnU I promise next chapter will come out sonner! Stay tuned!

Origami Duck: the same as always.

Me: Review! X3


	6. poisonous bites

**May the spirits guide us.**

**Disclaimer:** Well, so be it. Lilia's a ho. And yup, I don't own the game… pity me.

**A/N: **First of all, I have to apologize with all my readers (yes, You Kitsune rose and Elfwrench), I'm living a really nasty situation. First my computer got screwed; and then, a relative of mines got really sick. (I mean REALLY!) So, sorry for the slow updates. GOMENASAI!!!!!! T.T

But, you know? Your small updates you left me really supported me. Thanx.

Also, I want to thank Kitsune rose for the snake idea.

Okay, now, onto The slaughter!!!! BWAHAHAHA MWAHAHAHAHA WAHAHAHAHA!!!

**XoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxX**

The night was starting to fall, and the birds were approaching to their nests. The eve was calmed…until a foul smell and an annoying voice started to show.

The smell was so disgusting that the animals started to die and the monsters fell attracted; but repelled by a voice so awful that even the deimos were scared.

This "animal" that rotted in life and sang the devil's opera was no other than….

-'Dora, Dora, Dora la exploradoraaaaaa!!! Cobra cincuenta pesos la media hora!!!!'

Yes, it was our dear heroes, getting themselves on the meadows. Paulette and Maru were singing happily some sort of wicked song….in Spanish!!! (dun, dun, DUUUN!) And Ganz was almost choking. Lilia just walked behind the dudes.

They kept walking; but, as the night fell and Lilia started to sweat (maybe due to the climate, or maybe because all the way they've walked…we'll never know); So, The smell started to get worse.

The other heroes noticed this and started to walk faster…and faster…and faster. Lilia got totally tired.

-'Guys…can't we rest a bit?'- Exclaimed the prep girl- wannabe.-'Guys?'

But, it was funny, on their desesperatedly intent of running away…they were 150 kilometers away. This means, they made it. Good for them.

Lilia got really sad, and sat on a rock. But she never noticed that various pairs of bright, yellow eyes were staring at her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Ganz, Paulette and Maru entered Yewbell's territory. Gave a relieved sigh and fell on the floor; totally dirty and tired because of the mad race they've had.

-'I….I'll never do that again'- Exclaimed Paulette.

-'Even if you're trying… to protect your… life from that…odor?' – said a rather tired Ganz.

-'You're….right'- answered the long-haired girl.

-'WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Banana!'- Maru Shouted, without the lightest hint of being tired.

------------------------------------------------------------

And now, Back to our most detested character….

Lilia was sitting on that rock; moaning for the unlucky turn of events.

-"Even though, I'm sad and the world seems to detest me, I know with all my heart that things will get better! I KNOW THEY WILL!"

Indeed, she believed with all her heart. And the hungry mutated snakes believed that, apart form the odor, she looked like a quick, easy and tasteless meal…. But they were starving!!!

But…. Did I forget to mention that these snakes were surrounding Lilia? UPS! My mistake.

But, as you were reading these lines, Lilia was being chased to death by those poisonous reptiles. She started to scream… **FATAL MISTAKE. **Some other flesh-eating monsters heard the sound and started to chase her.

She thought it was her end; that she will no longer annoy people with her Orthena, and that Kharg and Dark will no longer interest on her and They'll look upon the only person that has been there for them.

But EVERYONE knows that you should pay attention to the road while you're being chased by monsters; not thinking about your death! So, as she didn't….. We'll punish her!

She suddenly tripped over with a small rock that was innocently lying on the floor. So she fell, and rolled down a hill, and landed **painfully**. Also, some snakes managed to get near her and started to bite her... yse, the flavor was uncommonly disguisting, so the ran away.

But, due to the snake's poison, her vision started to cloud, but she managed to distinguish a big, shapeless and cerulean spot, over a white background.

What in the name of the spirits is that mass? Will my reviewers still be there???

Find this and more, on the (hopefully) soon to come NEXT EPISODE!!! Stay tuned.

XoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxX

Me: WHEEEEEEEEE!!!! Review if you're still reading this!!! Please!!!


	7. a cute spot and an evil stripe

May the spirits guide us.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Arc the Lad games. If I did, Darc would have had a smaller outfit. Heh.

**A/N: **Wow! I'm really glad you, my readers, are still here! I thought that you might have forgotten about this fic… or worse… became Lilia fans!!! But, as that wasn't, I'm Glad. _REALLY GLAD._

Also, Thanks Elf Wench, now everything is fine.

And thanks Kitsune Rose for cleaning the cobwebs and dust out of the fic...and having taught me the secret art of the evil maniatical laugh.

Well, Enough Talk! Now grab your grenade launchers and flame throwers and follow me to Lilia's lair!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**XoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxX**

Her head ached. Everything seemed to spin all around her. This was a nasty feeling; as bas as an overdose of anesthesia

Yet, this time was different. Her stench was no more and she felt covered by something soft and white. Even a few sun rays bathed what seemed to be a floor.

She started to feel comfortable (apart from the dizziness), and close her eyes slowly… when a bundle of noisy shapeless figures entered in a hurry.

She felt curious about what was the hustle; but, alas, she couldn't move. She even tried to open a little bit more her eyes…. With no result.

Frustration started to run through her veins; but, as if a magic call, the peach oval approached her, and once it was in front of her, it muttered something on Lilia's ear.

Lilia couldn't understand what the oval was saying, so she forced her voice; only for a faint squeak to come.

The oval froze for, what seemed to be 10 seconds; then, it started to shout in a dead ancient language, to roll in the floor-still shouting-, slam itself against the big green circle, run in circles and threw itself against a window.

Nor the green circle or the red stripe moved.

Lilia felt ashamed.

-"This kind, basic-shaped deimos helped me out, and I just scared one of them!...I must apologize!"- She thought.

Now the Big green circle approached her. It stood right in front of the bed and suddenly grew something that looked like fat tentacles.

Lilia almost had a stroke when the tentacle curled around her wrist and stayed there for a minute. Then it approached the red stripe, said something on that weird language and both left.

Lilia felt relieved, and now she could feel her surroundings a little bit better….even though everything kept fussy and dizzy.

With her regained sensing ability, he realized that she was wet… really wet.

-"Well, at least I don't stink"- she muttered to herself, trying to feel better.

Hours passed and she started to sleep.

After a couple napping hours, she got suddenly awoke by the cerulean spot. It was atop the bed, shaking her from her shoulders. Even though the sudden shaking was painful and almost made her peanut-size brain to collapse; she noticed that the cerulean spot smelled nice.

When she finally opened a little bit her eyes, the spot loosened the grip and turned to face the other basic forms. It shouted in glee and ran out of the room.

After a few mutters, the circle, the oval and a newly arrived white triangle left, leaving Lilia alone with the red stripe.

The red stripe was bound to leave, but it stood still, and, after a while, it turned to face Lilia.

The stripe started to speak in an evil tone, with words on that language she could not understand. Then it grew an arm and pointed at her. Lilia was puzzled. What in the world did this stripe-shaped deimos want with her?

An eerie silence invaded the room. But it abruptly got interrupted by a small chuckle from the stripe. Then the chuckle became a crazed EVIL laugh.

The stripe said something more and started to grow some sort of brown arm, with a blunt black edge.

It approached Lilia… with this evil chuckle painted in its face.

A horrible pain invaded Lilia's body; and before blacking out, she saw the red stripe leaving the room, muttering something with joy.

**XoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxX**

A/N: WHEEEE!!! Time for me to write what REALLY happened.

**XoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxX**

As the snakes ran away from the ugly taste, the cerulean spot found Lilia. But this cerulean spot was no spot; in fact, it was Kharg, which went out to investigate the "ugly stench" the others were talking about.

There, in the middle of the forest, he found Lilia, and tried to drag her to the village; yet, the stench was too strong; even for Kharg's politeness.

So he ran back to Yewbell and asked his friends to get the biggest bucket they could find; fill them with water and bring them along up to the Forest trial; where Lilia was.

So Kharg grabbed some soap and chlorine and ran to the forest, where everyone was waiting.

They got ready to "bath" Lilia…but Maru's voice interrupted.

-"ummmm…Kharg?"

-"Yes Maru?"

-"do you have any idea of how to bath a girl?"

-"Paulette must know"- stated Kharg-" right Paulette?"

Paulette stood there in silence; thus she has never bathed another girl before.

-" No…. but Tatjana must!" –Said the long-haired girl, in hope of getting rid of the problem.

Tatjana thought for a minute. Then, with her scientist-tone, stated:

-" Throw the chlorine atop her until her skin is red and the clothing had dissolved. Then throw the salty lemon juice atop her."

-"are you sure that is gonna work? It sounds painful to me"- Maru added.

Yet, Ganz turned over to defend the former scientist.

-"Those baths were a common wake up signal in the army!"

-"plus, that is what I do to clean my guns"- added Tatjana.

So, they did. Lilia woke of her unconsciousness only to shout as hard as she could; and lie down again.

An incredibly annoying silence floated around the area; until Paulette broke it.

-"well; no pain no gain, right?"

And everyone laughed. After the comical moment, they dragged Lilia back and stuck her into the inn.

Kharg and Tatjana left, so they could bring some cold tea to the others.

Here, Lilia started to awake and Maru approached, then he muttered to Lilia:

-"are you awake?"

Lilia squeaked and Maru observed. Then, he got the brilliant idea that Lilia was possessed by the Lord of the Black abyss, and thus, he started to shout so, he rolled in the floor, slammed against Ganz, then against a wall, only to finish jumping out of the window.

What he forgot is that they ere on a second Floor. Oh well.

Both Paulette and Ganz stared in awe, as the stupidity level Maru's brain could reach.

After the commotion, Ganz approached Lilia and measured her pressure level.

-"She seems to be fine" –said Ganz

-" that's good!"-Answered Paulette- "why don't we go tell the others?"

So, they left. Here is when Lilia felt that she was wet. She fell asleep.

Later that day, Kharg got to know that Lilia was ok, so he ran towards the room and took Lilia from her shoulders, and started to shake her happily.

-" Lilia, are you still alive?!"- Kharg asked over and over, in an exited tone.

As Lilia opened her eyes, He shouted in glee.

-"Lilia's ok! Let's go celebrate!!!" –Shouted Kharg.

Everyone was leaving. Paulette was the last one to leave the room; but as she was turning to face the door; something unexplainable happened to her.

Three eerie shadows stood in front of her, and murmured something.

Paulette's sight instantly changed, and an Evil smile appeared in her face.

-"You are right"- Paulette said with a slightly more fierce tone of voice, as she pointed Lilia –" She does not deserve mi compassion; as she is only a block in my path…"

An eerie silence invaded the room. But it abruptly got interrupted by a small chuckle. Then the chuckle became a crazed EVIL laugh.

-"YES, YOU ARE RIGHT, MISS SHADOW! BET RID OF HER I MUST!... but not just Like that. A block like her must be dissembled slowly and painfully…."

Then this shadow smiled, as the other two materialized a giant Hammer, which was given to Paulette.

She approached Lilia with a creepy smile.

-"Sleep well, b$&h, as you'll face a nightmare you've never lived before."

The shadows laughed as Paulette smashed Lilia's head.

Then, both the shadows and the hammer disappeared, leaving not a single trace that they were there.

Paulette was standing at Lilia's side, feeling blank-headed.

-" my… what was I… oh, yes! I was going to celebrate that Lilia's ok!"

And she left the room, dashing through the stairs.

What were those Shadows? Why did they brainwash Paulette? Or… Did they brainwash Paulette? What if they just helped her to realize her deepest desires? Is this gonna be the worst time for Lilia?

Stay tuned to find more about the story…

**MAY THE SPIRITS GUIDE YOU!!!**

**XoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxX**

A/N: Phew! Long chapter! I wish it's good enough, as I modified it a bit and made it a little bit scarier…. Well, just a little.

I will also try to update sooner! (As I did now, lol)

Duck: needless to say, review.

Me: OMG; where ere you?!

Duck: having supper?

Me: for more than 3 months?!

Duck: yeah, and?

Me: ……o0…. REVIEW! nnU

Duck: whatever.


End file.
